


Just one more (Kinktober day 11) :D

by Lady_Cassandra



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, How Do I Tag, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cassandra/pseuds/Lady_Cassandra
Summary: Mammon just can't get enough of you.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	Just one more (Kinktober day 11) :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii :D I tried my best on this. Drabbles are sorta hard to write asfghjsk. but I managed to get this done for Kinktober Day 11 from @AllOverOlivers prompt list on Tumblr. I hope it turned out okay. plus also this was beta read unlike my previous works.  
> Tumblr: @Mammoneybb

you were laying down on Mammon's bed with him resting between your legs, his tongue delving deep into your dripping core.  
"Mammon" you moan out as he coaxes yet another orgasm from you. you plant your fingers into his snowy white locks earning a small growl from the demon. He lifts his head up slightly removing his tongue and replacing it with two of his fingers,his thumb rubbing at your clit. He peeks up at you, your face streaked with tears from the sheer amount of overstimulation. 

"How many does that make?" Mammon asks you. 

you had forgotten how many times you had came. You had lost yourself in sheer pleasure after just your second orgasm

"I.. I don't know" 

"That was four if I'm not mistaking" he says 

"Think you can give me another one baby girl?" he asks you while pumping his fingers in and out of you. 

"Please Mammon, just fuck me already" you mewl. 

Mammon removes his fingers from you and brings them up to his mouth sucking them clean as not to waste a single drop of your juices. he finally releases his fingers from his mouth with a wet pop

"tastes so fuckin sweet, just give me one more baby girl. after that I'm gonna fuck ya into this mattress" he breathes against your already sensitive cunt. before burying his face between your legs once more and continuing to feast on your essence. A particularly loud moan escapes you when his tongue curls up and hits your g-spot. 

with the sensation of his tongue between your walls and his thumb rubbing circles along your clit, what mammon claimed to be your fifth orgasm snuck up on you. your walls clenching and convulsing around Mammon's tongue. you were completely spent already from just his fingers and tongue alone, and you could've already called it night if you weren't so desperate to feel his Thick cock deep inside your pussy.

"My Human is so good for me, are ya ready babygirl?" he asks while sitting up to remove his jeans and boxers, his hard cock springing free from its confines bringing a hand down to stroke it running his finger across the tip spreading the precum leaking from it. 

He positions himself between your legs teasing the tip of his dick against your trembling wet folds before pushing it inside of you. The feeling of his cock stretching your walls almost triggers another orgasm.

"Fuck" you hear him curse under his breath. "you're so tight, you're trying to milk me dry ain't ya?" 

All you could let out was a breathy moan as he started to slowly buck his hips leaving only the tip inside of you before thrusting back in, rambling on about how he's going to breed you so that everyone will know that you're his human. 

"gonna fill you with so much of cum that it'll be dripping from you for days, I'm gonna breed ya." Mammon wanted to mark you as his own and keep you away from other demons."Everyone will know you're mine because they'll smell me on ya" he breathes against your ear as his pace quickens setting a punishing rhythm, each thrust hitting that special spot within you. 

"Mammon!" you moan out loud enough for his brothers to hear throughout the house of Lamentation. 

your walls squeezing Mammon tighter than before as another orgasm approaches you.

"I'm…. gonna cum Mammon" you manage to say in between your constant moans of pleasure.

"that's it, cum for me again" Mammon encourages.

your orgasm rips through you, so intense that you felt it throughout your body, your back arching, your toes curling, and your eyes rolling almost to the back of your head.

The aftershocks of your orgasm soon push Mammon over the edge, his hips stilling as he releases his warm white seed inside of you. 

"So warm" you breath out

you both lay there catching your breath. Mammon gazes deep into your eyes, still not having withdrawn his cock from you that you notice is still very hard. 

"Omg Mammon" you say.

"Just one more" he encourages you.

Mammon, as the Avatar of greed was never satisfied and always greedy for more

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all found some enjoyment it I appreciate and accept positive feedback and constructive criticism (as long as you be Respectful please don't hurt me 🥺) and don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it. I also have something else the works for the 13th :)


End file.
